Banana Split–Friendship Drabbles
by N and S and F
Summary: Kayak judulnya... kumpulan drabble friendship!KaiLen. Request-fic dari kapan taun by Stiforyn. Read dulu, baru review! Anonymous juga bisa kok! AKHIRNYA DIUPDAAATTEE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Vocaloid punya Yamaha Corp... bener bukan, sih? Kalau salah gak dosa, ya~

**Genre :** (sok) humor, friendship (maksa), ada nyerempet romance maybe. _My lust can't be stopped _*liat alfaling*

**Rating :** T aja, biar aman. Tadinya pengen K+ aja, sih... Tapi biarin deh.

**Warning(s) :** Jayus, abal, humor maksa, bukan OOC karena–kayaknya doang sih–Vocaloid itu nggak punya sifat tetap. Judul tiap-tiap drabble nggak nyambung sama isinya. Kalo ada lagi, plis jangan kasih tau. Aku gak mau nyadar senista apa nih fanfic. Huks!

**A/N :** Kukerjain pas lagi liburan di rumah nenek~ Request-fic entah dari kapan taun (eh, bulan) gara-gara tugas TIK... Woy, Stifo! Nih udah kukerjain separo, jadi cepet kerjain chapter 3 fanfic kita! Demi apa tuh WB gak sembuh-sembuh? Jangan kebanyakan main game, dong! #bacot

Tiga belas drabble dulu. Setengahnya lagi nyusul kalau aku udah nemu kamus buat judulnya. :-p

* * *

><p><strong>~Banana Split–Friendship Drabble~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Acting – Akting<strong>

Fangirl A : "Hei, hei... Menurutmu, yang lebih keren itu Kaito atau Len?"

Fangirl B : "Um, yang mana ya... Mungkin Kaito? Len kan lebih ke arah imut..."

Fangirl C : "Eh, tapi kadang-kadang dia juga bisa jadi keren loh! Contohnya Heta!Len..."

Fangirl B : "Iya juga ya–eh eh! Itu mereka tuh!"

Ketiga FG Vocaloid itu serempak menolehkan kepala. Mata mereka berbinar menatap sosok kedua idola mereka.

"Kaito-_niisan_, nanti bantu aku mengerjakan PR, ya!"

"Hahaha... Tidak masalah, Len. Kita kerjakan sambil makan Banana Split, bagaimana?"

Ketiga fangirls tersebut makin terkuesepona (?)–ralat, terpesona.

Fangirl A : "Haa~h... Mereka berdua akrab sekali ya..."

Fangirl C : "Ung! Padahal kan harusnya mereka bersaing..."

Fangirl B : "Itulah mereka, di tengah dunia persaingan yang ketat masih bisa berteman baik..."

Sementara itu, di dalam limosine bagi para Vocaloid.

"Bakaito. Sialan. Udah kubilang koreografinya diapalin, hampir aja konsernya ancur gara-gara kau salah langkah!"

"Itu kan gara-gara kau yang gerakannya malah balik ke koreografi awal di tengah konser! Gerakan kita harus disesuaikan, ya aku ikut gerakanmu aja!"

"Alesan! Bilang aja lupa!"

"Gah, cuma shota songong amat, sih!"

...semua itu cuma akting.

**.**

.

**Blue – Biru**

Langit itu biru. Laut itu biru. Kipas angin di rumah neneknya Nyx itu biru (loh?).

Sial, kenapa semuanya mesti biru, sih?

Kan jadi ngingetin Len sama...

"Lenny~ Hutangmu yang lima ratus juta (buset!) itu kapan mau dibayar?"

...hutangnya sama Kaito.

**.**

.

**Cat – Kucing**

"..."

"...Len, apa itu yang di pelukanmu?"

"Kucing?"

"...kau tau nggak Master (pimpinan Agensi Vocaloid, ceritanya) alergi kucing?"

"Tau kok."

"Kalau gitu, kenapa masih kau pungut?"

Len tersenyum. "Mau kutitipin di kamarmu. Kamu kan anggota jaman jebot, pasti Master nggak akan mengecek ke kamarmu. Beda denganku."

"...oke."

"Eh? Beneran nih? Padahal aku baru mau nawarin _voucher_ makan es krim gratis selama setahun penuh–"

"Itu juga. Tapi kamu juga harus berpose pakai nekomimi dan baju _maid_ untuk kufoto."

"...buat apaan?"

"Surat hitam. _Blackmail_, lah."

"...aku ganti nitipin ke Gakupo deh."

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Dim – Remang-remang**

Jembatan sedang sepi. Bulan tidak nampak di langit, hanya beberapa bintang yang berpendar redup. Lampu jalan berkedip beberapa kali sebelum tewas, persis di film-film genre misteri dimana tokoh utama protagonis dan antagonis akan bertarung atau dua tokoh antagonis sedang melakukan transaksi.

Di sanalah, Kaito, pemuda dua puluh tahunan berambut, bermata, bersyal dan bercelana dalam biru (sumber by Stiforyn), 'menangkap' sosok seorang gadis muda yang tengah berdiri di pinggir jembatan.

'_Lumayan nih,_' batin Kaito, entah apa maksudnya. Didekatinya gadis itu, dan–

"L-LEN?"

"BA-BAKAITO! NGAPAIN KAU DI SINI?"

"Ka... kau ngapain jadi banci begini?"

–_shock_, lalu pingsan seketika. Keremangan itu berbahaya dan mematikan.

**.**

**.**

**Egg – Telur**

Telur itu dihasilkan oleh hewan tipe ovipar dan ovovivipar (mungkin doang sih, Nyx udah lupa pelajaran biologi SD). Fungsinya adalah memunculkan (?) anak atau dibuat makanan. Bisa jadi telor rebus, dadar, ceplok, orak-arik, omelet, martabak, kue... tunggu dulu, ini bukan _list_ nama makanan yang mengandung telur.

Tapi, sebenarnya ada juga fungsi lainnya...

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Lenny~!"

CEPROT!

"Kaito sialan!"

...untuk 'hadiah' bagi yang berulangtahun.

**.**

**.**

**Fans – Penggemar**

_E-mail_, surat, foto, kado...

"_Your fans is too much_, Kaito..."

"Fans? Kipas? (Fan = Kipas) Aku nggak punya kipas, Len, yang koleksi itu Gakupo."

"..."

**.**

**.**

**Grow – Tumbuh**

_Ciri-ciri makhluk hidup diantaranya adalah tumbuh dan berkembang._

"..."

"..."

"...Len, kamu masih makhluk hidup bukan?"

"MASIH LAH! TINGGIKU UDAH NAMBAH DUA NANOMETER (lebih kecil dari milimeter) SEJAK TAHUN LALU, TAUK!"

**.**

**.**

**Hour – Jam**

"_Deeetik demi detik kuuhitung... Meeenit demi menit ikut kuuhitung..._ (?)_ Jaaam demi jam pun terus kuuhitung..._ Buset dah, Len! Egois sih boleh, tapi gak begini juga kali! Gila aja kamar mandi satu-satunya kamu pake berjam-jam?"

"**Cuma **tiga ratus enam puluh delapan menit, Kaito! Sabar, kenapa?"

"Tiga ratus enam puluh delapan menit itu sama dengan enam jam lewat, Len~"

"Bodo. Enam jam juga terdiri dari **beberapa** menit."

"..."

Satu jam kemudian, Kaito _headbang_ dengan khusyuknya di dinding beton.

**.**

**.**

**Ink – Tinta**

Gakupo, telah diketahui sebagai seorang samurai.

...meskipun juga bodoh dan maniak terong. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan jiwa samurai, kan?

Salah satu dari keahlian wajib samurai adalah membuat haiku, atau paling banter menulis indah–jadi inget waktu TK dan kelas 1 SD...

Itulah sebabnya kini ia sedang menulis dengan penuh keseriusan di dua buah 'kanvas'.

...esok harinya~

"MWAHAHAHA! Apaan tuh di muka kalian!"

"What the–?"

Menurut seniman, kanvas itu bisa apa saja. Termasuk muka manusia.

"Tapi bukan berarti boleh nyorat-nyoret muka orang begini, kaleee!"

"Tenang aja, Kaito, Len! Itu bukan permanen, kok!"

Truk es krim dan pisang (?) melayang.

**.**

**.**

**Jealous **– Cemburu

Sosok bermata biru itu tidak lepas memandang sosok dua orang dari balik dinding.

Master.

Len.

Tertawa bersama.

Kemudian–

"Kenapa Len dikasih pisang sesisir, aku es krim cuma satu _cup_ sih..."

–Kaito meringis melihat Len berseri-seri menatap pisang yang dibawakan Master untuknya.

.

.

**Lemon – Lemon/You-Know-What-I-Mean**

"Len, kamu suka terong, nggak?"

"Nggak."

"Kamu suka es krim, nggak?"

"Seringnya nggak. Bikin suara serak."

Setelah terdengar _backing sound_ 'jleb' di dada Kaito–

"Kamu suka jeruk, nggak?"

"Kadang-kadang nggak. Apalagi kalo lagi berantem sama Rin."

"Kamu suka pisang, nggak?"

"SUKA BANGET, DONG!"

"Kalau begitu, kamu suka lemon, nggak?"

"A–" Len terdiam. "...lemon yang mana dulu, Kaito?"

"Nggak jadi nanya, deh."

Kaito pun berbalik pergi.

'_Sial, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi aku bisa ngerjain Len dengan nyebarin gosip kalau dia itu mesum. Ternyata dia pintar juga..._'

**.**

**.**

**New – Baru**

Pertama kali Len bergabung dengan Vocaloid Agency...

"Meiko, jangan marahin Len, dong! Dia kan masih baru! Wajar kalau dia salah gerakan!"

Pertama kali Kaito 'berkreasi' di dapur...

"Miku, gak usah segitunya kan? Kaito baru pertama kali masak, bukan mustahil dapur jadi meledak!"

Pertama kali Kaito dan Len bersama-sama me–

"Master, emangnya harus ngamuk begini? Kan baru kali ini kami ngintip Master ganti baju!"

DUAK! BUAK! DIESH! CIAAAT! SYUUUNG! CLING!

"UGYAAAA!"

"Luka-_neechan_, yang tadi itu bintang jatuh, ya?"

"Bukan, Rin-_chan_. Itu dua cowok _**pervert**_ yang diterbangkan ke langit untuk disucikan pikiran dan dosa-dosanya."

"Ooh..."

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Punch – Pukulan/Sejenis minuman**

"Kaito, kamu suka takoyaki, nggak?"

"Asalkan bukan TakoLuka, suka-suka aja."

"Kamu suka sake, nggak?"

"**Nyembunyiin** persediaan sake-nya Meiko sih hobi."

"Kamu suka daun bawang, nggak?"

"Buat penyedap rasa di sop, suka. Lumayan, bikin wangi."

"Kamu suka _punch_, nggak?"

"..._punch_ yang mana dulu?"

"Cih."

Len melenggang menjauh.

'_Aaah... Coba Bakaito jawab iya... Lagi pengen nonjok orang, nih..._'

* * *

><p>Yosh! Sampe situ dulu, sisanya nyusul kapan-kapan.<p>

_Review, minna-tan~?_ *moe-moe mode: ON!*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Vocaloid punya siapa aja boleh (*dipenjara karena ngasih disclaimer kagak niat*)

**Genre : **Sama kayak chapter satu, tapi kali ini ada fantasy-nya sedikit. School-fic itu genre bukan, sih?

**Rating :** Tetep sama kayak chapter satu, gak bakal berubah jadi M karena ini frensip bukan pacaran

**Warning(s) :** Sama juga kayak chapter satu, ah~ (LAGI?) Oke, oke... Plus ceritanya nggak jadi cuma two-shot, saya putusin untuk ngebikin ff ini jadi multichap~

**A/N :** Wow~ Cepet banget ya saya update-nya? Luar biasa nih!

...

...

BAK! BUK! DUESH! DASH! JDUG! CLASH! SLASH! STRAIGHT! PAIRING WAAAAARRRR! *?* (niatnya sih _sound effect_ Nyx dihajar, tapi akhirnya malah ngaco)

Huweeee~! _Hontou ni gomennasai, minna-sama..._ Saya lagi sibuk banget nih akhir-akhir ini. Oke, saya emang gak kursus, les or bimbel, gak ikut _try out_ apapun, gak ngerjain buku kumpulan soal ujian yang harusnya dikerjain, gak buka buku pelajaran kecuali emang diharusin, dan gak-gak lainnya (jangan mikir ngeres lho). Tapi... duh, intinya saya sibuk deh. Sampai lupa buat ngelanjutin~ *nyengir penuh dosa*dihajar*langsung sembah sujud*

Okelah, daripada banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja. _Here is the second chapter, please enjoy if you can_ *pake google translate*

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**~Banana Split – Friendship Drabble~**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dumb – Bodoh<strong>

Vocaloid Gakuen, ujian umum.

"Len, pelajaran tentang tanah itu geologi apa geografi?" Kaito bisik-bisik nanya jawaban.

"Perasaan sama aja, deh... Eh, kalo penjelasan tentang kehidupan seseorang itu namanya apa?"

Otak Kaito pun berputar; _geologi dan geografi sama... kehidupan seseorang itu bio..._

"Biologi?"

Setelah hasil ujian dibagikan, Len nengok ke Kaito dengan muka datar. "Aku jadi bingung, sebenarnya yang bodoh itu aku atau kau..." Kaito nyengir inosen.

**.**

**.**

**Flirt – Menggombal**

"Lenny~ Punya kunci, gak?"

"Buat apaan, Kaito?"

"Buat membuka pintu menuju hatimu~"

Len menatap Kaito datar. "Nista lo."

"Yah, Len, bantuin pikirin gombalan yang bagus dong. Aku ditantang buat ngerayu Luka, nih..."

"Ya udah rayu aja. Paling-paling kamu bonyok-bonyok di rumah sakit," jawab Len sadis.

**.**

**.**

**Ghost – Hantu**

Malam hari di gedung asrama Vocaloid. Tampak dua orang pemuda beda usia tengah mengendap-endap di koridor yang gelap.

"Eh, Kaito... Menurutmu kenapa Gakupo nolak buat ngintip asrama cewek ya? Biasanya dia doyan..." ujar Len di tengah jalan.

"Hm... Tauk deh. Jangan-jangan karena di sini malem-malem ada hantu?" Kaito becanda.

Tapi, belum sempet Len nyahut, tau-tau pintu terbuka. Dan di sana, tampaklah...

"AAAAA TOLONG ADA HANTUUUU!"

Duo KaiLen langsung tancap gas kabur dari asrama cewek. Ninggalin Rin yang menatap polos Luka dan Meiko–ketiganya make gaun tidur putih yang diwajibin asrama, plus make masker wajah putih dan lipstik merah–yang berwajah puas. Esok harinya, Kaito dan Len mencerocos tentang penampakan hantu yang mereka lihat ke seluruh sekolah, sementara Gakupo gemetaran karena mengira hantu yang ditemuinya minggu lalu muncul lagi.

Pelajaran berharga para cowok : Jangan suka nyelinap ke asrama cewek, apalagi kalau takut hantu. Pelajaran tambahan buat Gakupo: Seandainya nekat nyelinap ke asrama cewek, paling nggak ajak-ajak temen biar gak ketakutan sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**Just – Cuma**

"Ayo dipilih-dipilih! Barang murah, barang murah! Cuma hari ini saja!"

Len yang lagi jalan-jalan di pasar kaget menoleh ingin tahu ke kerumunan. Seorang pedagang berambut biru rupanya tengah mempromosikan dagangannya.

"Kualitas bagus, awet, tahan lama! Boleh dicicil!"

Si pedagang terus mengoceh. Len yang iseng pun pura-pura menjadi orang asing dan bertanya dalam bahasa Inggris.

"_Excuse me, Sir, how much is this one?_" tanyanya sambil menunjuk sebuah baju.

"_Oh! It's a very good choice! If you buy this one, you can get this one with just-just!_" jawab si pedagang sambil tersenyum cerah.

"...cuma-cuma maksudnya?"

**.**

**.**

**Kill – Membunuh**

Sosok berambut kuning mengendap-endap di belakang seorang pemuda berambut biru. Sebilah pisau disembunyikannya di balik punggung.

Sebuah bisikan–"_Gomennasai_, Bakaito,"–dan...

Kaito menatap horor layar komputer tempat ia bermain game RPG. Kemudian...

"LEEENNN! KUPIKIR KAMU SEKUTUKU! KENAPA KAMU NGEBUNUH KARAKTERKUUU?"

"ABIS MEIKO BILANG, KALO NGEBUNUH SEORANG _ALLY_ AKU BISA DAPET _TRAIT_ BARU! _GOMEN_~"

"BERISIK!" Meiko mendobrak pintu dan mencabut kabel komputer KaiLen.

**.**

**.**

**Like – Suka/Seperti**

"_Ah~ Len is sure like Kaito..._"

Langkah Kaito terhenti di depan pintu dapur. Apa tadi katanya? _Like_? Tapi itu kan berarti–?

"Bakaito, kamu ngapain bengong begitu?"

"L-Len? A, aaaku... !" Kaito langsung ngibrit meninggalkan TKP.

"...Bakaito?" setelah cengok sebentar sama reaksinya Kaito, Len pun melongokkan kepalanya ke dapur, dimana Miku sedang sibuk menyiapkan _dessert_ sore ini. Miku yang menyadari keberadaan Len tersenyum padanya.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, Len, _banana split_-nya jadi sebentar lagi kok," kata Miku. "Eh, kamu tau nggak? Kaito minta _dessert_-nya sama kayak kamu lho."

"..."

**.**

**.**

**Mother – Ibu**

Mata besar itu menatap kedua pemuda di depan–atau tepatnya di atas–nya polos. Kaito dan Len, keduanya berbalut daun dan rating pasca jatuh dari pohon untuk memberikannya makanan, menatapnya balik dengan penuh rasa haru.

"Induknya sepertinya ninggalin dia, Len... Kita rawat aja, mau nggak?"

"Iya, boleh... Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"...tapi aku maunya jadi ayahnya. Kamu aja yang jadi ibunya, ya?"

"...Len, aku bukannya ngajak kamu main rumah-rumahan."

Rupanya, penyakit MKKB Len agak terpengaruh pada permainan yang diajarkan Rin padanya.

**.**

**.**

**Poke – Menusuk/Meninju**

_Poke, poke, poke..._

"Ngh... Siapa sih..."

_Poke, poke, poke..._

"Brenti woy..."

_Poke, poke, po_–

"Gue bilang berhenti, woy!"

JDUAK! Len sukses terjungkal dijotos Kaito.

Pelajaran hari ini: Kaito berbahaya saat sedang setengah tidur.

**.**

**.**

**Quest(ion) – Pencarian (Pertanyaan)**

"Len, _I have a quest..._"

Mata biru Len melebar mendengar pengakuan Kaito. Baru lima menit yang lalu Kaito, rekan game RPG-nya yang baru di-_revived from the death_ dipanggil oleh NPC (Non Playable Character) yang bertugas memberitahukan misi terbaru mereka. Namun kali ini, Kaito dipanggil sendiri.

Untuk _quest mission_.

Yang akan makan waktu berbulan-bulan versi game, tapi begitu selesai akan mendapat tanda jasa, banyak uang, ketenaran dan lain sebagainya.

DAN BUAT KAITO DOANG ITU MISI, DEMI APA?

"Kaito, aku–!"

"..._ion_."

"Ha?"

"Hahui. Maksudnya, aku punya pertanyaan... Ini NPC satu ngomong apa sih? Tau sendiri nilai Inggrisku cuma dapet empat..." Kaito menatap polos Len, menunjuk layar monitornya yang berisi bacotan sang NPC. Len _facepalm_ seketika.

**.**

**.**

**Racing – Balapan**

"Muahahaha! Kubilang juga apa, Len, mustahil kamu menang! Jagoan dilawan~"

"Iya, iya, ngerti! Ini kunci motornya! Dasar nyebelin..."

"Udah, gak usah manyun. Ntar makin jelek, loh. Sekarang, ayo kita balik ke asrama..."

"Tentunya, untuk dihukum~"

_Degh!_ Len dan Kaito membeku mendengar suara itu. Oh-gak-mungkin, masa iya itu suara Luka, sang pengawas asrama _killer_?

"Len! Ayo balapan lagi!" di tengah panik, Kaito menantang Len bertanding.

"Gak usah ditantang juga, aku juga udah bakalan kabur, Bakaito!"

Dari balapan motor ke balapan lari, semalaman dijalani tiga insan itu bersama...

"Len, kamu itu suka banget balapan ya?" ujar Rin paginya, nyapa sodara kembarnya yang udah tepar di lantai. Len mengacungkan jempol gemetar.

**.**

**.**

**Something – Sesuatu**

Menurut orang... eh, hewan... er, makhluk halus... oh lupakan, maksudnya Vocaloid... Kaito itu dianggap sebagai apa?

"Pacar pura-pura, kakak,"–Miku.

"Orang yang suka ngasih jeruk,"–Rin.

"Teman dalam 'berbagai hal',"–Gakupo. _Tunggu dulu, apa maksudnya?_

"Junior yang rajin dan lucu,"–Kiyoteru. _Hei, Kiyo, kau nggak disogok Stifo kan?_

"Tertuduh pencuri persediaan sake-ku,"–Meiko. _Coba liat di lemari celana boxer_ (?)_ Kaito, deh, Meiko~_

"..._sesuatu_ banget,"–Len.

**.**

**.**

**Trump – Kartu truf**

'Duel Gaple Maut', dimana para pemain kartu dari segala penjuru dunia berkumpul untuk bertanding mengalahkan Raja Setan Es Krim, _duelers _terkuat dan terkejam di dunia...

"Hahahaha! Menyerahlah, Pendekar Pisang... Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan pertahanan kartu monsterku yang luar biasa kuat!"

"Cih! Jangan senang dulu, Raja Setan Es Krim! Akan kupakai kartu trufku! Kartu _Trap_!"

"Ha! Tak usah pasang wajah putus asa begitu... Ganti monster ke posisi bertahan, serang!"

Kartu _Trap_ yang dipasang Pendekar Pisang pun membuka, menampakkan...

_"KUSO BAKAITOOO!" suara Meiko terdengar di kejauhan, samar-samar~_

...foto Kaito menyelundupkan kotak-kotak sake dari gudang penyimpanan Meiko. Sepertinya meskipun Pendekar Pisang kalah, Raja Setan Es Krim pun akan tewas hari ini juga. Ralat, DETIK ini juga.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Valley – Lembah**

"Mendaki gunung melewati lembaaah~ Sungai mengalir indah ke samudraaa~ Bersama teman, bertualaaang~!"

"Tapi, Kaito..."

"Ada apa, Len?"

"Kita mendaki gunung, udah... Tapi perasaan kita dari tadi masih di lembah, gak maju-maju..."

"Ya'elah, Len. Dari 'melewati lembah' kan emang udah gak ada lanjutannya? Kita cari sungai dulu, baru bertualang..."

"Maksudku, Kaito... KITA INI KESASAR, TAUK! UDAH TUJUH KALI KITA NGELEWATIN LEMBAH INI! Anggota pramuka yang lain pasti udah nyampe perkemahan!"

"Ya udah, kita tunggu aja ampe tim SAR dateng..."

Singkat cerita, Len langsung _desperate_ nyari jurang buat bunuh diri.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Haaah~ Akhirnya chapter ini selesaaaai... *abis nelantarin nih cerita berbulan-bulan dan baru mutusin buat lanjutin lagi gara-gara WB ngerjain Kaito to Tantei no Rabu* Sekarang... buat para readers yang udah berbaik hati ninggalin review di chapter pertama:

**Miki Abaddonia Lucifen :** Ah, nggak usah dipanggil _senpai_, saya kan masih amatir... *mainin jari malu-malu* Makasih udah ngereview ya~ Maaf apdetnya lama tenan~

**Karin Asy-Syauqi :** Makasih buat review dan favenya, maaf banget apdetnya jauh dari cepat...

**Shinku Tsuu-ki :** Anda ngakak? Syukurlah... Moga-moga kalo baca chapter ini bisa ngakak lagi... Makasih review dan favenya~

**KuruGamine Naoi :** Ini dia lanjutannya, maaf lama~ *kayak pelayan nganterin makanan aja*

Yosh! Masih adakah yang mau membaca chapter abal ini? *nadahin tangan minta review*

_Sebaik-baiknya seorang _reader_ adalah apabila ia memberi review atas fanfic yang telah dibacanya. _(quote by Nyx Keilantra)


End file.
